ilsognofandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline/Week 9
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Day 57 (Dec 21st) Blah blah blah Day 58 (Dec 22nd) Sarah and Veronica exchange views Italian "Hai cambiato amica" Italian Sarah comes in from outside, hugs and kisses Veronica. Day 59 (Dec 23rd) Jealousy Italian Sarah and Veronica talk on the terrace First Approaches Italian Sarah and Veronica sitting on the couch next to the confessional room. Early flirting perhaps??? "Tears and Smiles (Lacrime e Sorrisi)" Italian Part 1 Italian Part 2 *Summary: : S. made a list (with re-enactments) of all the time she fainted in her life.1. During a shower sunlamp2: First day of work in her Aunt's cake shop. Her collegues were smoking (pot??) and since She doesn't smoke at all..3. At a concert trying hard to be right under the stage, her friends fainted. She tried to go back to her, panicked and fainted herself.4. In high school. Her classmates insisted her to take just a mouthfull of weeds*. Right after that they went in the smallest classroom of all for the next lecture and.. Hugs and Kisses Italian Vero is laying in bed, Sarah brings her a pillow. They exchange hugs and kisses. Day 60 (Dec 24th) Veronica is upset about her Christmas card (??? - anyone else feel free to elaborate) Italian Day 61 (Dec 25th - Christmas) Sarah and Veronica holding hands walking to Christmas dinner/hugging and crying Italian Day 62 (Dec 26th) Past Experiences Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Sarah and Veronica talking in code about their previous lesbian experiences. Sarah confesses to Veronica that she dreamed about them 3 times thinking of kissing her and they laugh when Veronica uses the wrong article to refer to her previous, supposedly, heterosexual experiences. Translation: Youtube user columbinaVE They are talking about their first lesbian experience. Veronica, the brunette, is pretending that SHE is a HE because she is speaking of her best friend. She is very clumsy, so she often forgets about it and says﻿ SHE instead of HE. Very funny indeed! She was 16 and her best girlfriend asked her for a kiss for her birthday, challenging her. She granted this kiss, and was suddenly overwhelmed by it. This happened many times, although Veronica had a boyfriend, every time the two met, they just could not prevent themselves from doing it. They kept on going like this for a while, then﻿ Veronica started to feel strange, because she did not want to be "like this", and blamed her friend for what she made her do! For a month or so, she did not even answer her phonecalls, now they are still friends. In the house Veronica has tried a relationship with Massimo (father figure), Marco (brother figure), Mauro (play boy), Daniele (quiet man) and now Sarah, at last....they are now shaking hands promising each other to stay together once they go out, but soon start worrying about people, family and friends. Sarah asks if she has felt for other women, and Veronica still remembers a beautiful shopgirl with whom nothing happened because of "practical problems" like no place to stay and nowhere to go. Then Sarah whispers﻿ in her ear that she creamed her knickers three times, thinking about the kiss she gave her on new year's eve...and Veronica scolds her for not telling at once. But Sarah says she was too shy to confess it! Now Sarah starts telling﻿ about her past: First time for her was in a bar, with her boyfriend. They were drunk and he wanted to rouse her jealousy by hooking a beautiful waitress. But she told him she would rather have Sarah instead. He challenged her, but before she could kiss her, he slapped Sarah's face, and went away. Sarah, still stunned and curious, went back there alone and ...and kissed the waitress in the bathroom. They lasted 3 or 4 months and then parted. The girl was too jealous and oppressing. Sarah told about it even to her mother, because she was scared, and her mother said it was fine! Veronica asks about Naples and the possible gossip. Sarah says that her family is﻿ well known and rich and Naples is a large city. They would not mind the matter. Veronica instead comes from the suburbs of Roma and it would be worse for her...Last ( but not least) thing Sarah says is that she fell in love with her boyfriend's best friend, but he never guessed it. Sarah's dreams Italian *Summary by Youtube user SingCover **1 That's﻿ the day their love began.sarah is telling vero about 3 dreams she had about her. That's why they started to call their relationship the dream **2 in the first dream they are in love and they are walking around a swimming pool kissing. The other two dreams are more sexual.Vero says she like this fact and hope to have a dream﻿ like that two and that this dream will come true when the show finish **3 but they couldn't wait the end of the show and they kissed that very night under the sheets.and so they did all the other night till the night of the 1 Jan when they kiss﻿ openly in front of the camera Translation by SaturnaliaGirl Keeping with their earlier conversation, Sarah plays the gender pronoun game. She switches from 'with him' to 'we' and by their faces insinute they are talking about themselves...it's up for interpretation, LOL S: so I dreamt I was with 'this' guy.. V: (trying to supress a smile) S: and we were in 'that' pool...(corrects herself) in 'a' pool (mimicks with her hands that they were wearing clothes/costumes?)...costumes.....we were together (they both smile) and we were taking a walk together (V smiles again)..and there was people all over the place...and we were in love and being all effusive and all that...the other two times it was bad, bad meaning good! (i'm assuming this is the reference about the three dreams, the one she just described, and the two others were BAD, LOL...goood bad...god only knows what they were, LOL) V: I understood! (laughing) How spectacular!! S: Bad as in good!! (laugh together) V: god, I would die! with a dream like that...absolutely...tonight I'll think about it. S: I woke up mortified, really. V: No, why? S: really, i swear to you, i said to myself 'madonna mia'!! V: (laughs) no, no. 'we like'! (an expression they all use all the time) S: no, no (laughs) V: no, no worries! we like! V: this night I was thinking (or i will think, not sure) about this, i want to have a dream like this..(sarah laughs)...and that then outside that it may be like that, and that's enough..because if not..quite frankly (laughs and mumbles while sarah makes cryptic hand symbols, lol)..u understand?! When we leave... Italian Sarah asks Veronica if they will be together when they leave. (This is one of the earliest displays of affection, possibly the first kiss we actually see). 3:05 - Vero smiles, as if realizing this is no ordinary kiss ;) Ok me hearties...'When we leave' translation from 1.38 (kindly translated for me by someone else on you tube, so i'm just passing it on: S: (whispers to V): Outside we become a couple? V: (smiles) Yes...(to Sarah) you joke.. S: no V: i'd do it...mamma mia, your dangerous S: I don't...i don't joke V: your very dangerous S: me? V: yes, cause you say things thinking that i'm going to take them as a joke and I actually won't Mauro enters and stands over the girls cuddling and gets a bit curious Mauro: What? tell me...sarah tell me V: (kind of ignoring Mauro) But...(to Mauro...just a small thing..as in, mind your own beeswax) and says to Sarah: Can we do it? S: Where? V: Outside S: (kind of mutters) uhhuh...(hard to tell if she is agreeing or not) V: are you kidding? No really, i'm not kidding Meanwhile Mauro is still standing over them listening to this... S: me neither V: very well then and they both laugh while looking at Mauro Mauro: Should i be worried? they both look a bit embarrassed and untangle themselves from their embrace V: no...(and to sarah): Should he get worried? S: Sarah gives a big laugh V; No S: I should go to the bathroom Then they have their little kiss...awwwww La cura (the first?) Italian This is possibly the first time GF plays the "La cura" song ? Sarah, Veronica, Daniele, Mauro, Alessia and Dominique are sitting on the bed when the song begins to play. Veronica gets visibly upset hearing it, Daniele and Sarah try to comfort her. Sarah ends up interlocking their fingers and holding her hand through the end of the song. Sarah then asks for a kiss and Veronica kisses her. A Kiss in the rain Italian Day 63 (Dec 27th) "Day 63" Part 1 Part 2 Summary of the day including Sarah and Veronica confessionals. : Part 1 - 4:02 Sarah and Veronica content starts - conversation on the bed : Part 2 - housemates talk about Veronica